


Yours Truly

by LostSong (Larkawolfgirl)



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: AMV, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7943518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/LostSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Music Video] "I will love you for a thousand years. ~Yours Truly"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours Truly

**Author's Note:**

> Song: This One by Hikaru Utada


End file.
